The present invention relates to a steering system with a kickback control arrangement, and more particularly to a steering system with a kickback control arrangement whereby a reverse thrust from a dirigible wheel of an industrial vehicle such as a forklift truck is controlled and ill-effect on a manual steering handle thereof is prevented.
JP-UM 62-4468 discloses a steering system with a kickback control arrangement wherein the occurrence of a kickback is detected by a centrifugal governor and a limit switch assembly and an electromagnetic clutch is activated immediately after the detection of occurrence of a kickback to decelerate a manual steering handle. According to this known kickback control arrangement, a quick manipulation of the manual steering handle has been detected as occurrence of a kickback. Besides, a weak kickback or gradually proceeding kickback cannot be detected.